


lmao it wasn't me

by ChpNinjaChick



Series: lmao this is dumb [2]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Crack, M/M, The Weight Of Lies, another one, this is dumb lmao, twol au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26977486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChpNinjaChick/pseuds/ChpNinjaChick
Summary: grian finally confesses about who he is and what he's done only to get a completely unexpected reactionakathe reveal goes down, but its not what you expect version 2: electric boogaloo
Relationships: Grian/Mumbo
Series: lmao this is dumb [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968775
Comments: 5
Kudos: 69





	lmao it wasn't me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BastardBin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BastardBin/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Weight of Lies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20027974) by [BastardBin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BastardBin/pseuds/BastardBin). 



grian took a deep breath and squeezed his eyes shut before letting the glamour fall, finally bearing his true appearance to the man he loved. he heard mumbo gasp and dared to take a peek. mumbo's eyes were wide and his mouth was open but he didn't look angry. grian was sure that would change once he revealed exactly whose wings he was wearing.

"grian you're- you're a demon?" mumbo spoke up after a tense silence.

grian looked down at the ground, hyperaware of the black wings and the horns in his peripheral vision. "y-yeah" he choked out, tears forming in his eyes. he heard mumbo step closer and soon saw mumbo's shoes in front of him. he watched as a tear fell from his face and dotted the floor. he watched mumbo's hands as they came into his vision and cupped his face, his fingers wiping his tears away and bringing his head back up. he looked into mumbo's eyes.

"why didn't you tell me sooner?" mumbo asked softly. "i already told you i have hybrid friends, i even have demon friends. i don't care what you are and the other hermits don't either"

grian tried to look away again but mumbo wouldn't let him. "i realized that you guys probably wouldn't mind that i was a demon but i'm a demon with wings!" he yanked himself away from mumbo to gesture at the black appendages. "i stole these from an angel! hell, I stole them from _you_!" he clamped his hands over his mouth once he realized what he said and stared at mumbo terrified, waiting for his reaction. however, instead of the shock and anger grian was expecting, mumbo's face held a look of confusion.

"what? no you weren't, i know exactly who stole my wings and it wasn't you" mumbo replied.

it was grian's turn to look confused. "what? no, i know it was you, i remember what the person i stole them from looks like and it was you i know it is."

mumbo's confusion shifted to understanding. "oh you probably stole my twin brother's wings"

grian blinked. "your what now?"

"i have a twin brother whose wings were also stolen so yeah it was probably him." mumbo said casually, as if he was just talking about the weather, as if grian's world didn't completely flip upside down.

"i- what? wait okay so even if it was your brother shouldn't you be mad at me still?" grian was gobsmacked. his tears had completely stopped in his utter confusion.

mumbo shrugged, "eh honestly he kind of deserved it he's a bit of a tosser really."

grian gaped at him.

"so..." mumbo started, "i'm gonna make a big assumption here and say that you've been avoiding a romantic relationship with me because you thought you stole my wings and felt guilty about it"

grian nodded stupidly, unable to say anything.

"okay, well now that that's not a problem, wanna make out and cuddle?"

grian nodded frantically. " _yes!"_ he exclaimed then cleared his throat "er i mean yeah i would like that." he glanced off blushing furiously.

mumbo grinned, "alright then let's go."

**Author's Note:**

> "okay okay I have another absolutely stupid theory" "this one is even worse than the first one this literally has nothing to back it up at all" "yes I know but it's funny and I'm writing it"


End file.
